D tamers
by aniki732
Summary: *note this is my own story most the characters are mine the plot is a my original idea* what happens if digimon come to the real world


D - TAMERS

heroes:

ANGEL & shadowmon

EDWIN & leomon

JONATHAN & terriermon

ruben & Lunamon

Myrelis & Impmon

Argelia & renamon

deneis & patamon

albert & dorumon

kim & Dracomon

Viola & Liollmon

stephen & BlackGuilmon

dark Digimon Sovereigns:

Myotismon

MetalEtemon

Diaboromon

Lucemon Shadowlord Mode

ZeedMillenniummon

chapter 1: digishock!!!

angel's p.o.v.

It started out like any other day, I was on my computer when it happen. I was playing my digi-pet game but i wanted a different digi-pet so i hacked it but the minute i started to create my digimon it got weird my laptop started to go crazy so i shut it down and closed it thinking it had crashed. and this is were it starts

6:59am

mom: angel it's time for school

angel(muffed by the pillow): ok...fine.....I'm up.

i look to my right where my laptop was and a weird red thing was next to it. so i walked over and picked it up but the second i picked that weird looking thing up a dark aura covered my room.

angel(stunned): what the fuck?

a black egg came out of it and fell to the ground, i looked at it for a few seconds and then it began to move as the shell began to crack

angel: oh shit

the egg exploded and out of the dusts was this little fur-ball

angel: what the hell?

thing: po....po!.....po!!!!

then i remembered the digimon i made

angel: no way, pomon

pomon: po!!!!....po!!!! (it said happily)

mom: angel hurry up your going to be late

angel: ok mom

i quickly got dressed

pomon: po?

angel: oh yeah i almost forgot about you

i looked at the red object

angel: this must be a digivice

pomon: po!!!

angel: i guess you could come with me

i put pomon in my backpack and walked out the front door. i walked all the way to school. i went to 2nd period cause i didn't have a first period

Mrs. marrow: angel your late

angel: yeah some thing weird happen and...

Mrs. marrow: cut the bull and get to work

like always i never did my work, i totally forgot about pomon. pomon jumped out of my backpack and on to the table

pomon: po!!!!

angel: oh shit

elvis: what the fuck is that shit

angel: ummm.......pomon

esmerlin: what the fuck

pomon: po?!

everyone dropped there jaw and i knew i was screwed

Mrs. marrow: angel what is that?!

angel: umm.... a digimon

eric: what the hell is a digimon

angel: ummm....ummmmm

just then my digivice lights up and pomon started to glow

pomon: pomon, shinka!!!

demi-shadowmon: demi-shadowmon

angel: you digivolved

demi-shadowmon: yup! yup! yup!

angel: so you are demi-shadowmon now

demi-shadowmon: yup

angel: is that all you can say

demi-shadowmon: nope

the bell rang and i grabbed demi-shadowmon ran to my hoomroom and on the way i saw deneis she stop me by slapping my head

deneis: stop running in the hall ways....dumbass...anyways was up

angel(smart-ass moment): the sky

she slapped my head again

deneis(pissed): was good angel

angel(smart-ass moment): you

deneis raised her hand ready to hit me

demi-shadowmon: black bubbles!!!!!

the bubbles didn't do any thing to her except getting her even more mad

deneis(pissed off): you fucking ass hole I'm going to kick your ass and rip the toy to fucking pieces

demi-shadowmon: i'm not a toy

deneis(confused):what it's alive?

demi-shadowmon: yup! yup! yup!

deneis: so your a tamer

angel: yeah...i guess so

deneis looked at me in the eyes but the digivice started to go crazy and demi-shadowmon started to growl. i looked at the digivice a hologram popped up

digivice: wild one has appeared

angel: a what?!

an arrow appeared from the screen

demi-shadowmon: follow it, angel

angel: ok

i followed the signal it led me out of the school and down amboy avenue were i stopped at the sight of a black hole

demi-shadowmon: it's here

angel: whats here

just as i said that a black figure appeared. my digivice was going crazy then a hologram appeared

angel: Devimon

devimon: hahahaha im free now im able to rule this world

demi-shadowmon: not if i stop you

demi-shadowmon jump out of my arms

demi-shadowmon: black bubbles!!!

demi-shadowmon attacked, devimon smiled and flicked demi-shadowmon away

devimon: hahaha try this,Hell's Contract

fireballs rained down and demi-shadowmon was blasted away

demi-shadowmon: angel......i need...more...power

but i was so scared at that moment that i couldn't move

devimon: you'll be the first

demi-shadowmon: Angel!

devimon: to

demi-shadowmon: Angel!!

devimon: DIE!!

demi-shadowmon: ANGEL!!!

a blue light was coming from my hand a formed in to a card.

angel:(holding his digivice in-front of him) CARD SLASH!!! digivolution activate

demi-shadowmon: demi-shadowmon, shinka!!

a light began to cover demi-shadowmon, it blew devimon away

shadowmon: shadowmon!!

devimon: so what you digivolved it makes no difference you will DIE!!!,Hell's Contract!!

shadowmon: black flames!!!

the two attacks blocked one another

devimon: what!?

shadowmon: anti-shocker!!!

tiny black lighting-bolts shoot out from shadowmon's hands and hit devimon

devimon: argh!! how are you this strong

angel: end this now shadowmon

shadowmon: got it, but i need more power

angel: i got you, card slash!!! power up x10, now shadowmon!!!

shadowmon: anti-shocker!!

a giant lighting-bolt fire from shadowmon's hands and destroyed devimon

shadowmon: now time to absorb his data

angel: no!!

shadowmon: why if i don't he can come back

angel: just don't

s hadowmon: fine

shadowmon jumped on top of my head

shadowmon: Momentai!!

end of angel's p.o.v.

chapter 2: bunny or dog?

Jonathan's p.o.v.

i was playing my ps3 went it blew up i was pissed as shit so i went to sleep i woke up with a dog or bunny thing in bed with me it was staring at me

7:00am

jonathan: WHAT THE FUCK?!!!

terriermon: hi jonathan I'm...whoa

i grabbed him by the ears

jonathan: who or what are you?

i said in a serious tone

terriermon: I'm terriermon and I'm your digimon partner

jonathan: what?! where did you come from

terriermon: over there from the t.v.

i look at the t.v. and there was a big fucking hole in it

jonathan: what the fuck did you do to my t.v.

after i screamed to the top of my lungs i tried to fix my ps3 which was gone

jonathan:(pissed) ok were is my ps3

terriermon: it turned into this

jonathan: what?!

terriermon hand me this green thing

jonathan: what is this?

later i went on my computer to find out what it is

jonathan: what it's a d-power

it was a d-power digivice but it look too surreal i use to play the digimon card game with angel so i put one of the card in the slot

jonathan:(whispers)digi-modify, veemon's v-headbutt

the moment i did that terriermon flew across the room and head-butted the wall and made a hole in the wall

jonathan: fuck!!!

my alarm started to ring

jonathan: shit

12:00 noon

jonathan: shit i got to go

terriermon: I'm going with you

jonathan: no

terriermon: yes

jonathan: no

terriermon: yes

i look at the clock

jonathan: fuck, fine you can come but don't break anything

terriermon(smiling): ok

i ran out of my house i was going to see edwin in the pizzeria i got to the corner of smith street went the digivice started to go crazy

jonathan: what the..

terriermon: jonathan up there

i looked up and saw a hole in the air

jonathan: did you do that

terriermon: no, he did

a hologram appeared on the digivice

jonathan: airdramon

terriermon jumped out of my hands

Jonathan: where the fuck are you going stuff toy???

terriermon: bunny blast!!!

it hit airdramon but it didn't do damage

terriermon: jonathan help me

jonathan: ok, digi-modify, veemon's v-headbutt

terriermon flew to airdramon but whiped his tail knocking terriermon away terriermon hit the ground

terriermon: he is...to....strong

airdramon: spinning needles!!!

i looked at terriermon and then at airdramon then back to terriermon. i saw the needles get closer and closer

jonathan: terriermon!!!

the moment that i yelled a blue light started to flash from the card i had used

jonathan: digi-modify, digivolution activate

terriermon: terriermon, shinka!!!

gargomon: gargomon!!!

just by the power of him digivolving it blew airdramon's attack away

gargomon my turn gargo pellets

just by that attack gargomon destroyed airdramon

jonathan: so are you stuck like that

a light came from gargomon. he turn back in to terriermon

terriermon: nope

jonathan: good

end of Jonathan's p.o.v.

chapter 3: roar of the lion king

Edwin's p.o.v

i woke up at 11:30 am to wash my car. i blast the radio to max and i began to wash my car. i started to wash the front of the car when the radio started to fuck up. so i got in the car to fix it. the moment that i got in, the doors closed and locked themselves. i was scared shitless. then the radio start to talk.

radio: E-Edwin!!

edwin: what the fuck?!

the radio began to glow and change shape. it stop glowing after a for minutes and then it flew into my hands. it was yellow and look like something from some show but i couldn't remember it.

edwin: what is it

the thing began to glowed bright. the light began to take a shape next to me. the light was so bright i had to close my eyes. when i open my eyes a lion was right next to me. i screamed to the top of my lungs like a little girl.

leomon: edwin why are you screaming

edwin:(scared) what fuck how do you know my name

leomon: i'm your digimon partner edwin

edwin:(scared) what is you name??? Where did you come from??? how do you get back???

leomon: I'm leomon, i came from the digital world and i can't go back cause I'm your digimon partner

just as he said the digital world i remembered where i saw the weird yellow object from. it was from the show digimon. I look at leomon. i was goin to say some thing when my watch alarm went off

edwin: fuck, i got to meet jonathan at the pizzeria

i tried to turn the car on but it wasn't working

leomon: let us walk

edwin: fine

i walked with leomon all the way down state street when the digivice was goin crazy leomon began to growl

edwin: what's wrong

leomon: him

a hologram popped up

edwin: Fangmon

fangmon: Blast Coffin

leomon: fist of the beast king.

both attacks negates and cancels out one another. As a smart reaction fangmon attacks again.

fangmon: blast coffin

Edwin: leomon watch out.

leomon turns too late the attack hit him directly tossing him onto the ground.

Edwin: Leomon!!

Leomon: activate a digicard

Edwin searches through his digipack looking for a power card. He finds a power up times twenty.

Edwin: found one. Digiboost.

Edwin slides the card in his digivice and a light begins to shine and Leomon retains his strength and stands up.

Leomon: i'm ready to go.

Edwin: alright leomon go get'em

Leomon: fist of the beast times twenty.

Leomon's attack was powerful enough to stun fangmon as he devolved and he began to digitize into nothing.

Edwin: that was so freaking ..... cool. so that's digitizing.

Leomon: yea its dangerous for us because we never return once we digitize.

Edwin: oh that's gotta suck.

They leave the area before any news cast and police arrive.

*End of Edwin's p.o.v.*

**NEWS**

Barbara: I'm Barbara Kraven from CNN news i'm reporting on site where one of these monsters have come to enter our world. These monsters have been popping up all over the world we've had almost seventy accounts that have been reported so far. These monsters have first appeared coming out of dark holes these anonymous dark holes having been popping up throughout Perth Amboy the heart and first reported attack. Are these creatures a danger to our human society or are they here to send a message from a distant planet.

angel: shit

chapter 4: the prophesy

angel's p.o.v.

i was running to Edwin's house i stop at the sight of another blackhole but this time shadowmon didn't growl. i started to feel light headed and then i had passed out i woke up with shadowmon poking at me

angel: was up shadowmon

shadowmon: we are in the digital world

i jumped up

angel: what?!!!!!

i looked around and saw alot of trees, mountains, rivers and a clear blue sky

angel: so this is the digital world

voice: yes

angel: what!! who is that?!

voice: who am i is no importance who you are is what more important

angel: who am i, I'm angel zayas of perth amboy

the voice began to laugh at me

voice: yes you are but your also a digidestined

angel: what

a light flashed and i was in a front of a stone tablet then i hear a voice that i remembered

Myrelis: yo angel

angel: no way Myrelis

Myrelis: hey aniki

she hugged me like she always did

angel:(laughing) you still call me that

Myrelis: yup

i saw Myrelis looked down at shadowmon

Myrelis:(digimon fan girl moment) oh my god!! another digimon. yay!!

angel: yeah that's shadowmon....wait did you say another digimon

Myrelis: yea this my digimon partner impmon

impmon: yo

impmon walks up to shadowmon to inspect him

impmon: i never heard of you before

shadowmon: huh?

impmon: yea i know by looking at you your a virus type digimon and that your at the rookie level but you just as strong as a champion level digimon

shadowmon: ok so

impmon: angel how did u meet him

i explained the story to impmon

impmon: i see, he's a hacked digimon

shadowmon: what do you mean

impmon: angel hacked the digital world and created you that's what i mean

angel: so what it doesn't matter...

impmon: it does. when a human makes a digimon its wrong

angel: ooh yea why

impmon: cause your playing god

angel: i'm playing god, weren't humans the ones who created digimon

impmon: no we were created at the same time as you were

Myrelis:(breaking the ice) so angel do you know what this rock means

angel: no i dont

i glared at impmon and he glared back at me.

Myrelis:(breaking the ice) Argelia is here

angel:(shocked) what?!!

myrelis points her finger at a tree. i saw argeila there with a digimon. i walk up to her

angel: hey little one

argeila:(shyly) hi

i look at the digimon next to her

angel: so you argeila's digimon partner

renamon: yes I'm renamon

i look back at argeila

Angel: Argelia, Me, Myrelis. Huh. It seems like everyone is getting a digimon. The question is why.

Argelia: *looks down* Y-ea. I'm slightly wondering that too. I never even really like Digimon. My-chan is the digimon fanatic.

Myrelis: *shouts* SOMEONE CALLED ME?!

Angel and Argelia: NO!

Myrelis: *pout* D'awwww.

Angel: When did you guys get your digimon anyway?

Argelia: *pints fingers like Hinata* about 11:00 in the morning

Myrelis: *grins* HAH! I got mine at 5:59! AWESOME-SAUCE, I guess fandoms DO come in handy!

Angel: I got mine at 6:00.... er shouldn't you be in school actually?

Myrelis and Argelia look at each other.

Myrelis: Er.... ABOUT THAT... *laughs nervously*

Argelia: There was a Yaoi Manga sale!

*they both grin*

Angel: ....... *facepalm*

*POOF*

Edwin: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!

Myrelis: *slaps him upside the head* NO CURSE WORDS!

Edwin: HEY! ...Hm? MYRELIS?!

Myrelis: Yo you have leomon as your digimon partner

edwin: y-yeah

myrelis: awesome-sauce

*poof*

jonathan: OH MY GOD!!!

myrelis:*kicked him in the nuts* NO USING GOD'S NAME IN VAIN

jonathan drop to his knees and gripped his nuts or what's left of them

jonathan: WHAT THE FUCK!!!

Myrelis:*punches him in the mouth* no cursing

i saw a tear run down his face

angel: umm...myrelis stop please

myrelis:*pouts* fine

Impmon: I suppose we have more pressing matters to discuss anyway. *he crosses his arms and lifts and eyebrow*

Myrelis: But why-

A LOUD CRASH GOES THROUGHOUT THE LAND. Everyone covers their eyes and look up. They see a bright flash and their eyes widened as a large digimon appeared them.

Azulongmon: Digidestined. Hm, seems like you arrived in one piece. *looks at the crumpled boys* More or less anyway.

Myrelis: Woah... it's like the show.

Angel: Who is that?

Myrelis: *whispers* Azulongmon. So. FLIPPING COOL! *stars in eyes*

Everyone sighs and mutters "Fangirls"

Azulongmon chuckles

Azulongmon: Very good digidestined of fire. As she stated, I am Azulongmon.

Edwin: Digidestined of fire? No fair! *pouts*

Azulongmon: *chuckles* Edwin, don't fret you are the digidestined of earth.

Edwin: Rock on! Wait... oh~ puns. WAIT A MINUTE? IS IT 'CAUSE I'M FAT?!

Azulongmon: Jonathan, you are the digidestined of wind.

Jonathan: *giggles like a maniac* The winds of change are a-coming and they are gonna STINK *lifts leg*

EVERYONE: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT~

Azulongmon: Er... yes well... hm... I Believe you are the digidestined of *hesitates* Water I believe Angel.

Angel: *lifts eyebrow* Cool

Edwin: MORE PUNS!

Azulongmon: Argelia, the digidestined of love. Everyone please work together to save the digital world.

Bright lights envelop us and we return home.

chapter 5: Dark Sovereign

angel's p.o.v. cont.

Angel is layin down on his bed.

Angel: *opens eyes* Hm, what a messed up dream

Shadowmon jumps on his stomach.

Shadowmon: Not a dream Angel! You have guests.

Angel: Woah! Then that means.... *sits up, eyes widened*

He gets up and looks around. He runs out and checks around. Angel goes to his mom's room and looks at a sleeping Argelia

Angel: *poking argelia* hey-hey argerlia

argelia turns around and kick me in the nuts and i flew back hit the the door banging my head on the door knob

argelia: w-what...oh my god i'm sorry angel

angel: its ok...i been hit there before

i got up we walk down stairs and we saw Myrelis.

Myrelis: *dorito's cheese around lips* HEY GUYS!

ANGEL: THOSE WERE MINE!

Myrelis: Uh.... no their not? *runs*

voice: OH MY GOD!!!

angel/argelia: who is that

we walked up to the bathroom we saw jonathan holding his nuts

angel: DAMN! myrelis kick him so hard he is spiting out blood

argelia giggles

we heard another noise so we ran to it. edwin is walking out of the basement holding his head

edwin: damn! angel you house has to be small

angel: you have to be big

just then jonathan walked out from the bathroom and myrelis walking toward us

angel: so yea i guess we...

voice: oh digidestined come out and fight

we walked out of the house and saw Myotismon

myotismon: so digidestined, you all have a death wish

angel: go shadowmon, get rid of him

shadowmon: anti shocker

the attack hit myotismon but it does noting

myotismon: is this all you have

edwin: now leomon

leomon: fist of the beast king

myotismon blocked the attack

jonathan: digimodliy, digivolution active

terriermon: terriermon,shinka

gargomon: gargomon

gargomon: gargo pellets

myotismon laugh and blew the attack away

argelia: oh no he's too strong

renamon: be strong argelia we will win

myrelis: impmon attack now

impmon: ok...whoa

myotismon blasted impmon away

renamon: argelia...ugh

renamon was blasted as well

myotismon: i dont even need to try

just then i saw argelia crying my blood starts to boil a rage began to full me

angel: CARD SLASH!!! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVE!!

shadowmon: shadowmon, shinka

a black aura fulled the air

nightwingmon: nightwingmon!

myotismon: haha you think that he going to help

nigntwingmon: we well see, black thunder

the attack hit myotismon

myotismon: what..that hurt...how are...you this strong

myotismon looks at nightwingmon

myotismon: i see. this changes eveything

myotismon begins to fade

myotismon: don't think you won you can never destroy the dark sovereign

myotismon completely disappeared

angel: dark sovereign?

just as i said that nightwingmon turned back into shadowmon

chapter 6: azulongmon gift

Myrelis: what...THE HECK WAS THAT ABOUT?!

Impmon: *growls* Dammit. I wish I could digivolve....

Myrelis: ...Yea.

angel: damn it we are not strong enough

azulongmon: yes i know

jonathan: where the hell did you come from

azulongmon: that is not important, myrelis you want to get stronger i will give you the power to digivolve to the mega level

Myrelis: Woah, y-you mean it?

Impmon: I don't know... what's the catch?

Azulongmon: You can only change three times.

Impmon and Myrelis look at each other.

Myrelis: May we have some time to speak of this?

Azulongmon: Ah, of course. Angel as for you, you have the power to choose the power of other digidestined.

angel: fine

a lighting bolt came down and hit me i felt so powerful

azulongmon: but the is a catch who ever you touch will get a digivice

angel: got it

azulongmon: i must go good bye digidestined

deneis: ANGEL!!

I turned around a saw deneis running

angel: hey dene...

she smacked me in the face

deneis: you cut school you dumbass

she was going to smack me again but i grabbed her arm but then i remember what azulongmon said and i let go but it was to late her sidekick lx began to go crazy

deneis: YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THE FUCK YOU JUST DID!!!!! MY GACKT, HIBARI, JENUS, KAKASHI, MUKURO, AND MY INTERNET!!!!! YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!!!!!!!*STAMPEDES OVER TO ANGEL* YOU'RE NO LONGER GOING TO BE A MAN ONCE IM THROUGH WITH YOU!!!!!!!

myrelis:*stoped her* no deneis don't kill him we need him

deneis look at her phone which had change into a d3 digivice

deneis: what the fuck is this!

angel: a digivice

deneis: so I'm a tamer

a light blast from deneis digivice and out of the light came out a digimon

patamon: hey deneis im your partner digimon

myrelis: no way patamon you digivolve into angemon

patamon: yup

myrelis: no fair deneis is going to be badass with an angel

deneis giggled

angel: alright disperse

eveyone left i walked back to the school and on the way i saw albert

angel: yo albert

albert: hey was up angel you got any dango

angel: nope

i saw albert phone and i patted albert's shoulder.

albert: dude what was that for

just then alberts phone fried

albert: dude what the hell

a light shined from the broken phone it turned into burst digivice

albert: what the hell...

a purple mist covered us and toke shape into a digimon

dorumon:* jumping on albert* hey albert I'm your partner digimon

albert:.....ok weird

dorumon:*stomach growling* I'm hungry

i pull a box of pocky out of my pocket

dorumon: FOOD!!!, om nom nom nom

angel: iight albert i'll see you later

i walked to the school i saw stephen sitting on the porch playing his ds i walked up to him and touch his shoulder his ds fried

stephen: nooooooooo! i was all most to level one hundred! you asshole!

just then stephen felt a burning sensation on his wrist. his ds began to take shape he suddenly drop it. weird marks formed around his wrist

stephen: what...the...hell

the burning sensation went away the ds flew into his hand. it shot out a bolt of lighting that hit a tree. the tree burst in to flames and out of the flames came this black digimon. the ds change into a scaner digivice.

stephen: what is that

BlackGuilmon: i am your digimon partner blackguilmon

stephen: cool

angel: iight stephen i got to go

I walked down two blocks until i saw Gackt running away from Kim and Deneis. I knew it was them because I heard them singing Kimi wa boku no Vanilla Gackt as I saw a blur of red and purple pass by me. I mean those girls were seriously something to deal with. I felt bad for Gackt that he would have to deal the troubling duo.

Deneis:*Glomps Gackt to the floor* I got him!!!!!!

Kim:*glomps Gackt's legs* I got magnum

Gackt: I don't reallly see why they're holding me down like this...

Deneis: Don't you see we want you *pouts*

Kim:*Shiny eyes* MAGNUM!!! *drools*

Gackt:Well if you seriously want to see it that bad.*puffs* *stands up and unzips pants*

Kim and Deneis:*Nosebleed of DOOM!!! Faints*

Deneis: Kim if I die I died a happy fangirl

Kim: I'm with you on that part.

Gackt:*picks up pants in Dante stance with Lucifer* In the end we're all satisfied *throws roses*

Kim:*crawls towards gackt and glomps leg* You seriously need a trophy.

Angel:*facepalms* Why??

Deneis: You're just upset that I rather be in his pants than yours.

Kim:*Nyahing*

Angel: JEBUS!!!!!!

Deneis: *glomps Gackt* Take us with you please!!!! We'll be good fangirls you can keep us like pets. I mean Kim and I cook, clean, and wash clothes. We could be like your maids. You can even dress us up like barbie dolls too.

I sighed and slapped my forehead. I heard a yell of "Hey Aniki!" And turned to see Myrelis. My mouth was open as I saw that she had Impmon walking calmly beside her.

Myrelis: What's up Aniki?

Angel: What the-- AREN'T WE SUPPOSED TO HIDE THEM!?

Myrelis: So? I'm proud of Impmon, he's my friend. He has equal rights too. *impmon let out a little humph*

Angel: *sighs*

A black haired dude was seen chasing a slilverette with Denies in back screaming.

Denies: HIBARI!!!!!!!!!~ 'DERA!

Myrelis: *stars in eyes* GOKUDERA?!

Impmon: OH NO! MYRELIS DO-

Myrelis is already gone after them chasing.

Impmon: *sighs* What am I gonna do about her?

Impmon looks at Angel and narrows his eyes. Angel turns and looks at the shorter digimon. Impmon looks away in a huff and whistles loudly.

Impmon: MYRELIS! WE HAVE TRAINING!

Myrelis looks up from glomping the silverette.

Myrelis: Hm? OH! HAI! COMING! *lets go and runs over to Impmon, wakling away and waving to everyone*

Deneis: IGOTTAGOTOO. SORRYGOTTACATCHHIBARI! *ran by fast after the black haired male ran after Gokudera* Kamikorosu~

Kim: OH YEA GACKT! *turns, a tumbleweed appears* NOOOOOOOOO! GACKT!!!!! Where's my lover?

Deneis:*stops turns back* YOUR LOVER!!!!! *glares at Kim*

the two girls began to argue

the two girls began to fight

angel:*face palm* jesus christ

as Kim and deneis were fighting Kim trips on a rock and falls on angel

angel: why me

Kim: *stands up and her pocket starts glowing* what the hell

angel: fuck

kim pulls out her ipod touch explodes

kim: * flaming eyes* ANGEL~!!!! Min caso en na te voy a lledarte percueso. sacre bleu!!!!!!

Angel:She's speaking spanish and french RUNN!!!!!!!!!

Deneis: ANGEL!!!*spanish accent* Esto paso porque tu no estavas ponendo attenction. Conyo!!!! Maldeta seya estupido!!!!

Angel: OH SHIT!!!!! I GOTTA RUN

Kim and Deneis: YOU MADE US LOOSE OUR FANSERVICE!!!!!!*runs after angel*

Explosion happens out of no where. Dracomon pops up.

Dracomon: Yo

Kim and Deneis Push him out of the way to chase Angel: Venga aqui ahora pendejo!!!!!!

Dracomon*gloping kim* kim im your partner digimon

kim: whaaaaat?!


End file.
